The invention relates to an apparatus for removing dust, lint, and other waste products from textile machines.
On textile machines, it has already been customary for a long time to employ travelling cleaners, by means of which the fabricating stations of the textile machines are swept by blowing-air and/or suction-air streams, in order to keep freed lint and dust away from the fabricated fiber material or thread material or to reduce its precipitation on the machine.
At the same time, devices, in which the travelling cleaners move on a runway past a plurality of textile machines swept in succession, have also already become known. In these, the runway is usually supported on the machines themselves or on the floor by means of pillars.
The examination of yarns and fabrics has shown that these have an astonishingly high content of lint and dust. Thread breaks occur relatively frequently in the textile fabrication processes themselves, these being attributable, among other things, to the high content of impurities in the ambient air or to accumulations of impurities at fabricating stations.